


Your voice was such a welcome sound.

by TrashyArtz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArtz/pseuds/TrashyArtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still love you” Draco finally whispers, his voice faint and broken and tears making their way down his cheeks “I've got to go, my son is alone in there” He turned and returned back into the hotel room, closing the door ever so lightly, leaving his complicated history alone in the hallway, and returning to his even more so complected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your voice was such a welcome sound.

Your voice was such a welcome sound. 

Draco sat in his bedroom, tears streamed down his bruised face as he put a cold, wet cloth on his swollen lip.

It was late and he was alone, his husband Adar Wright had left the giant mansion he owned in south France after he’d beaten him, it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time if Draco didn’t do anything about it. 

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, he had a black eye, swollen lip and bruised face “I’m so sick of this” he muttered, looking into his own eyes, hollow, they had no longer that crystal blue shine to them like they used to, he stood up and went to his closet, grabbed a suitcase and threw his clothes in, then hurried to the room next door “Scorpius?” he opened the door carefully “baby, you need to wake up now” 

The three-year-old child sat up and rubbed his tired eyes “daddy?” Draco turned the lights on and grabbed another suitcase from his son’s closet and threw his clothes in “we’re going on a trip sweetie” 

Scorpius got out of bed and gave his dad a confused look “is father coming with us?” Draco stopped what he was doing “no love, not this time” 

“Then how will he find us daddy?” 

The blond man sighed and went down to his son’s level and kissed his forehead, then he picked him up, grabbed his suitcase and left the mansion in the middle of the night hoping he never would. 

…

Draco looked down at his sleeping son, he felt terrible for pulling him away from his home in the middle of the night without any explanation at all, then again a three year old boy couldn’t possibly understand the concept of ‘father is beating the crap out of daddy’ 

They had taken the next train that left back to England, not really knowing where he was going he sighed and looked out the window, the soonest train to leave King’s cross was on it’s was to a small town named Mirfield, Draco had never heard of it before and was sure Adar hadn’t either. 

Adar wasn’t much of a looker, but he was lucky he had charm and brains otherwise Draco never would have married him to begin with, Draco still remembered how much of a cliché their relationship had begun.

Three and a half years ago Draco had been stupid enough to get pregnant by a muggle boy named Zach, an American traveling through Europe, they had met in Spain where Draco was vacationing with Pansy and Blaise, right there by the pool Zach had been fooling around with his friends, playing ball and just as Draco walked by, he accidentally knocked him into the water, Draco pulling Zach with him screaming. 

Zach bought him a drink to make up for it which lead to many more and a night of stupid mistakes. 

The boy was sweet but too poor to raise a baby and sadly not mature enough, so Draco kept it from Zach and his family until one day he met Adar Wright, a business partner of his fathers, Adar took an instant liking to him and promised him everything he could imagine and the best thing was, a good home and life for his child. 

So Draco ended up having sex with Adar and claimed to be pregnant by him, his plan was never to marry him but Adar insisted and so did his father, so he did, not because he loved him but because he loved his child to much to raise it poorly and risk it being as foolish as he was.

But as soon as Draco took on Adar’s name, he started taking his anger out on his face, and he took it for four years, until now.

“I’m done” Draco muttered and stroked his son’s blond hair, which stirred just a little.

Looking back out the window he noticed that the sun was starting to rise and a sweet pink color glazed the sky “I’m done” 

…

The time was closing in on 8am when they finally arrived at Mirfield train station, he gently shook his son to wake him “we’re here pixie” 

The boy sat up and looked around sleepily “where are we?” he muttered as he took his fathers hand and followed him outside the train “it’s a small town called Mirfield” 

He picked Scorpius up and took their bags and walked over to a map of the town “now we need to find a hotel” he took a long hard look at the map and tried his best to find a hotel near by “this is…complicated” he muttered making Scorpius giggle at his confused look. 

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Draco smiled at his little boy, the boy nodding and laughing still. 

“Malfoy?” 

Draco snapped out of his thoughts by hearing his former name, he hadn’t been called Malfoy for almost four years now “yes?” he turned around only to be greeted by a familiar face he hadn’t seen since the war, and that was almost 6 years ago “Potter?” his confusion grew. 

It was Harry Potter indeed, he had changes a lot since he had seen him last, he was now tall, built and much more manly than he used to be “wow…how long has it been Malfoy?” he asked and walked over to him smiling but his smile faded when he saw his face “what on earth happened to you? Did you get in a fight or something?” 

Draco’s face went from confusion to shock, he had completely forgotten about his face, he looked down at the ground “well…just a little mishap, happens to everyone” 

Harry took it as a sign to not ask any more questions, “So, what on earth are you doing here in Mirfield?” 

Draco thought quickly “holiday!” 

“In Mirfield?” came an answer of a none believer 

“Well, I’ve heard great things about this place and heck the kid likes it” he quickly lied and looked at his son “don’t you sweetie?” Scorpius looked beyond confused and shook his head slowly “where’s father?” Draco only shushed him and gave Harry and forced smile “well…we’re off” he turned right and started walking but then realized he didn’t know anything about this place, he then turned back to Harry “where’s the next hotel?” Harry gave him a smile and pointed in the other direction “I’ll take you there, I live on the corner of it” he then took one of Draco’s bags and they walked together to the hotel. 

Once Draco had checked in he turned to Harry “thanks P…Harry” he said and gave him a small smile “you’re welcome, hey listen you want to grab a cup of coffee sometime?” Harry asked hopeful “you know, to catch up and laugh about how silly we used to be?” 

Draco’s smile widened “that would be nice” then he felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see his son holding to them “I want to color” he said shyly “you want to color?” Draco asked, Scorpius nodded “I want to color a frog” Harry laughed and Draco looked at him smiling “he loves frogs” Harry nodded “ah I see, well Draco…I’ll see you tomorrow for coffee?” Draco nodded 

…

The next day Draco found himself in the most awkward position he ever imagined had he still been seventeen, he was sitting across from Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. 

And the funny part was, it didn’t feel as awkward as Draco had predicted, they chatted away over a cup of coffee while Scorpius was playing with their son Albus. 

“So what on earth happened to you, I read in the daily prophet that you married that big shot Adar Wright” Ginny said happily, clearly keeping up with the latest gossip in the business section. 

“Yeah, I did” Draco only replied “how about you, when did you two get married and moved here?” 

“Right after Ginny’s graduation, we kind of just fallowed her family here…Arthur and Molly live near by and Ron and Hermione too…then there’s George” 

Draco sipped his cup of coffee “what about him…did he marry?” 

Ginny shook her head sadly “he almost married Katie Bell but chickened out at the last minute, the poor girl was crushed” 

“I see” Draco wondered 

“So, tell us about Adar…why isn’t he with you?” Ginny asked cheerfully, Draco only shook his head “he’s on business in London…told me to take a little trip with the boy, so I wouldn’t rot in the mansion back in France” Draco lied, he wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone he was being beaten by his husband and had ran out on him.

“Well, he certainly is beautiful” the redhead said and nodded towards Scorpius. 

Draco smiled warmly “he is…he takes after his father” he said, remembering Zack. 

Harrys eyebrows gave a little twitch which neither noticed, looking at the platinum blond boy and remembering seeing a picture of Mr. Wright, he clearly didn't take after that father, 'he must mean himself' he thought. 

The trio chatted happily for hours, which resulted in invitation to dinner, Ginny said it would be small, just them, Ron, Hermione and George and she insisted he would join them, so he did what he had to and out of polite he accepted. 

… 

“So Draco, are you working or just living off family money?” Ron asked, impolitely, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he hissed, but Draco ignored it “No actually, if you have something in mind, let me know” he answered sincere, it couldn’t hurt to get a job here so he wouldn’t have to live at the hotel with Scorpius forever, he could find a decent apartment they could live in, just the two of them. 

“Thinking of buying here?” Ginny wondered, Draco only nodded “I really like it here” 

“What about your husband?” George asked “what does he think about that?” 

Draco gave him a quick look, not wanting to explain himself to George but found himself doing so anyway;

“Oh, he’ll be fine…not like I see a lot of him anyway, he’s always working” he said defensively, regretting saying anything to begin with.

He didn't see it, in fact, no one did but George didn't buy it. 

The rest of the evening was filled with small talk about their kids and jobs; Hermione had become a medi-witch while Ron worked at the shop with George, there was off season with Ginny, while Harry wrote books about the war and part time at the ministry. 

After dinner, Hermione and Ron stayed a little longer but George offered to walk Draco back to the hotel, much to Dracos hidden displeasure. 

“So why are you really here?” George asked suddenly, eying Draco from the corner of his eye, the blond glanced nervously at him “I told you at dinner…I’m on holiday” 

“No one comes to Mirfield for a holiday…” the redhead replied, George suddenly stopped, grabbing Draco’s arm as he did, he looked into his eyes and asked again “Why are you here?” 

Draco looked at him, his face was hard but filled with concern “I…I have to go” then he shook his arm out of George’s grip and ran all the way to the hotel. 

…

When he returned to his room he paid the young girl who watched over Scorpius and got in bed next to him, crying silently while stroking his child’s hair. 

He was almost off to dreamland when there was a light knocks on the door; he got up quietly and opened it to see who was there. 

It was George; he had followed Draco back to the hotel and spent almost forty-five minuets arguing with himself in the lobby “what are you doing here?” came a hesitant sound from Draco. 

The redhead pulled him out into the hallway so he wouldn’t wake up the small child on the bed “I…I’m not sure” 

“Well, you better find an answer” 

“I guess, I was worried about you…it’s messing with my head, seeing you again…and I’ve been wondering…” George looked into his eyes but didn’t say anything. 

“About what?” Draco asked slowly 

“About the cuts and bruises” 

 

Draco was silent, he couldn't look at George, they had history, a long, complicated history that no one truly got the full concept off it. 

“You gave up your right to know anything about me the day you walked away from me Weasley” he said harshly, still not looking up, afraid to see the hurt in Georges brown eyes. 

He felt his hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze “I never should have left you, but I fell into a pit of just...utter darkness after the war, after...Fred” he said silently “but I regret letting you go, you have to believe me” 

He believed him, he truly did, losing someone that close to you must be horrible, is horrible, Draco lost people too and just like George, a part of himself, he had lost George, that's why he couldn't forgive him.

“I still think about you all the time, and when Harry told me you were in town I didn't believe it...I couldn't believe that the love of my life was back” George finished “I still love you” waiting for Draco to respond. 

“I still love you” Draco finally whispers, his voice faint and broken and tears making their way down his cheeks “I've got to go, my son is alone in there” He turned and returned back into the hotel room, closing the door ever so lightly, leaving his complicated history alone in the hallway, and returning to his even more so complected present. 

…

 

“Daddy, look what I can do!” Scorpius shouted happily as he threw a pebble into the pond, “yes that's very good sweetie, don't get to close to the water” Draco replied from the bench he was sitting on, watching over his son.

Last night washing over him like a wave, he couldn't stop thinking about George and how he'd poured his heart out to him, and Draco had rejected him cold. 

“It was for the best” he whispered, he kept thinking about how they started seeing each other, Fifth year, after George and Harry attacked him on the Quidich field for being a total prat! He couldn't believe how utterly rude and nasty he used to be, guess Adar did a good job at beating it out of him. 

He remembered George seeking him out after they got banned, cornering him and just yelling, he yelled for a good ten minutes if he recalled correctly, about just how awful Draco was, and Draco agreed. 

_“You're right” he whispered, almost feeling Georges breath on his face._

_“I...What?!” George took a huge step back, shock plastered on his face “You agree with me?”_

_Draco nodded slowly, looking him dead in the eye “I agree with you George, and getting you banned was not my intention, even I thought it was too harsh”_

_George didn't look convinced “What are you playing at?” a little smirk made it's way across Dracos face, “You think I'm playing you?...I could be”_

_“I'm aware of that...you can't be trusted you little snake” he spat back at him, stepping back into his personal space as a warning, “I'm going to be keeping my eye on you, and if you step out of line and pull crap like you did today, I won't go as easy on you, you hear me!”_

_They stared intensely at each other, inches away, “I look forward to your eyes watching me, you know how I love the spotlight” Draco finally whispered before grabbing Georges' tie and pulling him down into a heated kiss._

_George pushed him off, a look of disgust on his face for just a moment before shoving Draco into the next wall, taking complete control of the kiss, deepening it, making sure Dracos' head spun._

“If you still love me why won't you give me a second chance to prove to you how much I regret leaving you” 

Draco didn't even turn to look at George who had taken a seat next to him, instead he kept a firm eye on Scorpius, who crouched down to look at a toad sitting on a rock. 

“I'm married” the blond said slowly “I'm married to a very rich and powerful man”

“So leave him!” George pleaded “come stay with me, I'll take care of you, you and Scorpius” 

“He's also very dangerous” Draco finally turned to look George in the eye, he looked desperate, he had the same look in his eyes Draco had seen so many times in the mirror “he would not just come after me and Scorpius, he would kill you just to make the most of the trip over” 

George took his hand in his not saying a word, entwining their fingers together and gripping tightly, just sitting there with Draco in agonizing silence, and Draco let him.  
…

It had been three weeks since Draco made his trip to Mirfield, thankfully he had his own bank account and was able to rent a small apartment for him and Scorpius, and start a new life for them.

The Potters and Weasleys had become his good friends now, it seemed weird thinking about it but after that dinner it felt like the past never even happened, he had even started to join them for Sunday dinner.

“So any news on Adar?” Hermione asked politely, refiling her glass of wine and taking a good sip “You've been here for almost a month now, doesn’t he miss you?”

Draco gave her a small smile “he's in Bermuda” he lied easily to her face, truth was he had no idea where he was, what he was doing or who he was with. 

“What's he doing there?” she kept pushing the conversation 

“Do you like the school Albus goes to?” he quickly asked Harry, changing the conversation entirely “yeah, want me to recommend Scorpius to the board?” 

Draco gave him a small smile “that would be great! The boy needs an education”

After dinner Draco stayed in the kitchen to help the girls clean up, he thought about how nice this felt, being part of something so special, he'd never felt part of a family, not even after he married Adar and had Scorpius but now, he was starting to feel like they could actually be his new family. 

“You never answered my question Draco” came a the calm voice of Hermione, “what is Adar doing in Bermuda?” 

Draco didn't turn around to face her, instead he kept on washing the dishes “he's...he's on business that's all” 

“Are you running away?”

That time he did turn around, slowly to face the concerned faces of Hermione and Ginny, he didn't say anything but that said it all, he was running away and they knew it, even if he never did truly say it, they had known from the first day, they weren’t dumb people. 

“I am” he finally admitted tears sliding down his pale, almost healed face “he beat the living crap out of me, not for the first time and if I hadn't left who knows what he'd do...I was terrified that he'd one day get sick of me and turn on my beautiful boy” 

The girls looked devastated, Ginny wrapped her arms around his chest and Hermione grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses, they sat down and Draco told them everything. 

After the whole tale about Zach and Adar, Draco was exhausted, he had never told anyone anything and now in just a short hour he managed to tell the two women everything about his complicated, deceitful life. 

Shouts came from the living room, the guys had moved the party over to the television and were watching the football match that was going on, blissfully unaware of the gang in the kitchen with an empty bottle of chardonnay.

“Well, I think it's safe to say that you're better off here with us” Hermione said, finishing off the last drops from her glass, she seemed emotionally drained, like she didn't quite know what to say, Draco just nodded slowly “I haven't heard from him or anyone else, but I still don't feel quite safe...I guess I won't feel safe for quite some time” 

“That's normal I guess” she replied “you could always go the extra mile and change your name and hair color”

Ginny nodded in agreement “I could do it for you! I think brown would suit you!” 

 

Draco just chuckled and shook his head “I don't think that's going to do it, he hasn't tried to contact me or find me for almost a month, I don't think he will anytime soon but that doesn’t stop me from double checking the locks” 

He felt relieved that night walking home, his sleeping son in his arms and George by his side, they weren't quite at the place he wanted them to be but George still insisted on walking them home after each get together. 

It felt safe, and Draco was starting to like the idea of George near him again, he sometimes came over to fix things at his new apartment, dragging out his list of things to do so he could come over more often, Draco had noticed, he wasn't an idiot, and to be honest, he didn't just like the idea, he loved the idea of George being around again. 

“Listen” Draco began after a silent walk home, “I was thinking...”

“Yeah?” the ginger replied, a small smile creeping up his face 

“I was thinking that maybe, we could have dinner...just us two...not in my apartment” 

George turned to Draco still smiling “what?...like a date?” 

Draco just turned his head “well, yeah....sort of” 

“Draco Abraxas Malfoy, is my ear deceiving me or did you finally give in and asked little old me out on a date?” he joked, nudging him with his shoulder, Draco tried not to smile but his face failed him “answer quickly before I change my mind Weasley!” 

George put his arm around Draco's shoulder, pulling him and Scorpious close as they walked “I'd love to” 

…

_It seemed that after ten weeks of just sex Draco had started to fall for the stupid ginger, the thirty minutes after climax had become so precious to him that he felt a flutter in his stomach just thinking about it._

_Those thirty minutes where they were both naked and exposed, wrapped so tightly together they might melt into one being, George actually using words like, cute, sweet and beautiful to him, making him laugh so hard his sides hurt, telling him little bits and pieces that made him into a person in Draco's eyes, a really handsome, beautiful person._

_He was going to do it!_

_Today was the day he was going to do it! He walked back and forth in the little room George had shown him, the room they met every night, he was going to do it! He was not going to chicken out this time, he was going to ask George Weasley out on a frigging date!_

_He stopped pacing when he heard the door open and in stepped George, he looked so handsome Draco thought, not wearing his entire uniform, just the white shirt and gray slacks, two buttons down, messy hair, beautiful, messy fiery hair...”Hey!”_

_George gave him a brilliant smile“Hey right back at you!”_

_“So...sit down!” Draco gestured to the bed, sitting down a little faster than needed, “come, sit!”_

_He patted the bed and George gave him a amused smile “Are you alright?” he asked, sitting down next to Draco_

_“Um...” he began “Listen...there's something I need to ask you” his palms were sweating and he felt his whole body get uncomfortably warm “I...I was wondering...” he could feel his face heat up, oh no...I must look like a platinum tomato he thought morbidly, I'm aborting the mission._

_“You know what...it's nothing!” he then quickly told him and started unbuttoning his shirt “shall we?”_

_George stopped him “ok, but first let me ask you something...” Draco looked up at him, his face was still warm and he swore he had a dreadful feeling that he was about to be asked something awful “suuure, what's up?”_

_He gave a heavy sigh “Alright, here goes...I really like you and was wondering if we could stop doing this and start making it a little more personal...would you like to go out on a proper date?”_

_Draco dropped his hands, his whole body felt light and tingly and he wanted to shout YES, YES I WOULD LOVE TO but instead he uttered out a “sure...whatever” stupid, he was really stupid._

_“I mean, if you don't want to...” he sounded hurt, Draco had hurt his feelings, oh no! “George, no...I...”_

_“Oh, that's ok then...” he got up of the bed but Draco quickly grabbed his arm, “I mean, no, that's not what I was going to say...I was going to say I would love to, I don't know why I said...the other...thing” he felt so awkward, happy but utterly awkward._

_And so did George, he pulled him in for a kiss which Draco gladly accepted._

Draco smiled at the memory, it was one of his fondest ones, he was getting ready for his second first date with George and honestly, it felt so wonderful to be back there with him.

He had dropped Scorpious off at the Potters telling them he had a date, they promised to watch him as long at they got details in the morning, knowing very well who the suitor was. 

He couldn't stop smiling, he must have looked like an idiot walking down the cobble stone streets towards Georges apartment. 

“You always look so radiant when you smile darling” 

Draco stopped dead, he had been so in his own train of thoughts that he had completely missed the fact that he had strolled right passed a tall, dark haired man, his face twisted in a frown.

He turned around slowly to meet his husbands face, dreading the sight with every passing second, he looked up...Adar looked livid.

“I...” 

“You” Adar cut in “You go on a wee holiday did you?” he stepped closer “You thought you could just...leave?”

Draco didn't answer, he couldn't, he felt like he had swallowed a golf ball judging from the lump in his throat, this was it he thought, Adar Wright would surely kill him now. 

He felt Adar grab his arm harshly and tightened his grip with every word he spoke “I think we ought to chat, don't you love?”

He could only nod slowly, he didn’t want to talk to him, he just wanted to get away as quickly as he could but still, he nodded and before he knew it, he was being dragged to the place Adar would most likely be staying at during his visit to Mirfield. 

_It was over, it was finally over and even though they had technically fought on different sides they had stayed together the entire night, always in sight of the other._

 

_Defending each other when needed, Draco wasn't even sure he had fought a single person on the opposite side, always a death eater, always with George._

_They lost each other in the final moments of the war, and to George it had been the most important time for Draco to be by his side, but he was too late, Fred had been killed in battle._

_He stood there, frozen as he watched the man he loved break down, he threw himself over his brothers body, sobbing viciously into his shirt, the whole Weasley family sobbing along side with him._

_Draco couldn't help the tears, they streamed down his dirty, bruised face as he watched the love of his life in agony, unable to do anything due to secrecy of their relationship._

_“George” he croaked just loudly enough, feeling his body start to finally move, he had to do this for him, he couldn't just stand there, he had to hold him and comfort him._

_He moved carefully past Potter and Granger who gave him strange looks but in grief could hardly move, he knelt down and lifted Georges' face so their eyes met, broken, he was utterly broken._

_They looked into each others eyes for just a moment before George let out another sob and crumpled down into Dracos' arms, he held him so tight I was afraid he might hurt him, but George only clung harder as he sobbed into his shirt, letting Draco stroke his hair and kiss his temple._

_He was unsure of how long they stayed like that, the Weasleys were all very confused and unsure if they should ask or even say anything at all at the display in front of them, Draco gave Molly a reassuring look, trying his best to tell her without words that they shared something special and that this was alright._

_After what seemed like hours, most people had gone on their way, bodies removed from the hall to be taken properly care of, George had thrown a fit when the medi-witches had come to take Freds' body away, but Draco had held him tight, whispering comforting words to ease the loss._

_He finally managed to raise his boyfriend up to his feet, telling Molly that he was going to take George home and that he would take good care of him, she could only nod, it was like she had lost the will to argue and Draco was thankful for that._

_The apartment that the twins shared above the store felt eerie and cold, with a wave of his hand he conjured a couple dozen candles and lit them, leading George to his bed where he laid him down, the older man was exhausted, he fell asleep within minuets on Dracos' chest, so he wrapped his arms around him and tried his best to sleep as well._

_When morning came Draco woke up alone in Georges bed, “Georgie?” he called softly out, nothing...there was not a trace of George inside the flat, as he got out of bed he noticed a small parchment on the nightstand next to him, picking it up and reading it his heart broke._

_'Draco, I'm sorry...I have to get away, ___  
thank you for everything. __  
I love you __  
yours, __  
GW.

_That was the last time Draco saw or heard from him, the war had taken so much from everyone, and now it had taken the man he loved away, leaving Draco to pick up the pieces of his own shattered heart that George had so carelessly dropped._

Pain, horrible pain shot through his whole body with each hit Adar let fall on him, he had dragged him back to the little flat Scorpius and him shared, informing Draco that he had been watching them for a couple of days now, monitoring him, seeing what an unfaithful little slut Draco was.

“I cared for you and our son Draco, I love you so very dearly, don't you see that?” Adar said calmly, his voice dangerous and low “And this is how you repay me? By running into the arms of a blood traitor and a muggle lover, filthy” 

Draco spat up blood, his eyes finding Adars' dark, cold ones “You disgust me” he croaked, his voice horse from the hold around his neck, Adar shifted slightly, Draco had never spoken up before and this unsettled the man clearly “what?” he hissed back at him, tightening his grip

“if you really loved me, you wouldn't be towering over me, and slowly beating the life out of me, leaving _my son_ orphaned” 

“I should kill you Draco” Adar finally replied, letting go of Draco, shoving him to the floor with a force, his body weak and broken, he lay there, looking up at his husband who started taking his jacket off and laying it neatly on a chair next to him. 

Adar stared down at him “I will miss that wonderful arse of yours love, perhaps...one last time before I strangle you to death?” 

Draco knew what was coming, his stomach gave a painful flip as Adar knelt down and began unbuttoning his jeans and pushing his shirt up, tracing fresh bruises forming on his stomach “please...don't do this” Draco whispered desperately

Adar only chuckled, not stopping despite his husbands pleads, instead he flipped him onto his stomach, pushing painfully down on his lower back as he kept pulling his jeans further down. 

“Adar! No! Don't do this, please!” tears were pouring down his bloody face, he tried his best to struggle but all in vain, the pain was too much and his husbands grip too strong. 

There was a red flash of light and the word “Stupefy!” roared as the bedroom door flung open, Adar flew off and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, George had stunned him, knocking him out and saved Draco from a horrible experience. 

George rushed to Dracos' side, helping him up and onto the bed “Drake, are you alright?” he breathed out, taking Dracos' mutilated face carefully into his hands, looking him over

Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw the worry in Georges' brown eyes, he nodded and placed a shaky hand over his “I am, thanks to you.” 

Harry had used his connections in the ministry to convict Adar Wright for years of physical and emotional abuse towards Draco almost instantly and he was to be sent to Azkaban for life, and the ability to annul their marriage on his departure, Draco never forgot the favor and was forever grateful to Harry who had only replied with a sad smile “wish I could have done it sooner” 

George didn't waste anytime picking up the peaces of their previous relationship, he asked Draco and Scorpius to move into his house a month after Adar was shipped off to Azkaban which Draco accepted delighted, his face almost healed perfectly thanks to Hermione. 

Draco unpacked the last box in their bedroom on a Saturday afternoon, placing an old picture of himself and George in Hogsmeade on the windowsill, laughing in the snow, it was a picture dear to both of them, Fred had taken it in Dacro's fifth year, just after Christmas, it had been the day George wanted to officially introduce him to Fred as his boyfriend. 

“I love that photo, I thought I had lost it” he heard Georges' voice mutter into his ear as he wrapped his arms around him, Draco shook his head slightly “I stole it years ago, it's my favorite possession” he turned his head and placed a kiss on the corner of his boyfriends lips, George kissed him back and smiled “I was going to ask you something after you graduated Hogwarts, you know...before everything turned to shit” 

“Oh yeah?” the blond replied “what was it?” 

“I was going to ask you to marry me” he said slowly, “But I was a total prat and ran away instead of letting you help me like you offered” he spun Draco slowly around so he was facing George, then he bent down “but I always hoped that we would meet again and I was right” 

“Draco Abraxas Malfoy?” 

 

He couldn't believe what was happening, croaking out that “yes?” was more difficult than he had thought, was George seriously doing this? Was he finally proposing?

“Will you marry me? Even though I am almost six years too late to ask?” he pulled out a ring from his pocket “I have been carrying this around since you were seventeen!”

Tears were sliding down his face as he flung himself down and wrapped his arms around George “Even if you had asked me six years later I still would have said yes you prat!” 

“So yes George Weasley, I will marry you!” 

They sealed it with a kiss that seemed to make up for all the years apart, all the old feeling and memories flooded through them and once they broke apart George placed the ring on Dracos' finger, wiping away the tears that started pouring again. 

For the first time in six years Draco felt safe for himself and his son, loved and most importantly, happy. 

The end.


End file.
